It is known that a structural anomaly, such as a crack, that may occur in components of a combustion turbine engine, such as rotatable blades, vanes, etc., can progressively grow to a sufficiently large size which could lead to a failure event of the component, which can potentially result in costly damage and downtime of the turbine engine
There is an increasing demand for real-time measurement in connection with the structural integrity of critical components in modern turbine engines, such as gas turbines, which operate at substantially high temperatures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,524, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes techniques for instrumenting components in a combustion turbine engine, as may be used for collecting operational information in connection with components of the turbine engine